Tough Love
by enchantress99
Summary: (2012 Turtles) Donnie has created a liquid that can help the brothers transform in and out of their mutation at will. Now, their going to school. Once there, Raph meets an outcasted girl, with no friends, and barely any family. Will the toughest turtle in the group finally fall for the unlikeliest girl? And will this attract the unwanted attention of the Shredder? We shall see!
1. Donnie's Plan

**Hey Everybody!**

**This is my first TMNT fanfic, so be nice, and no flames please!**

**Enjoy!**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own any TMNT characters.**

**Neutral POV**

"It's done!" Donatello yelled, running into the main room of the lair. His three other brothers, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Leonardo looked up at him. Mikey and Raph paused their video game, and Leo put down his comic book.

"What's done?" Mikey asked, and Donnie held up a tube of light green liquid, similar to the ooze.

"I have created a substance that will be able to make us switch in and out of our mutated forms at will." He said proudly. The three other turtles stood and crowded around their brother.

"What did Master Splinter think?" Raph asked, looking at the small tube suspiciously.

"He said it was a great idea, and that he wants me to think of a cure too." Donnie said happily, "Because then, we could all be human permanently." Mikey poked at the tube.

"So we'll be able to be real humans?" he asked his older brother, who nodded. Donnie took out four smaller tubes, and poured a bit of the substance into each tube.

"Drink up!" he said, and the four brothers each went into their own room, and drank the liquid.

**April POV**

April walked from her school to a small alleyway, where there was nothing around but a single manhole cover. Looking around to make sure no one saw her, or followed her, April lifted the cover and jumped down into the darkness, closing the hole above her. She landed on old subway tracks, and walked in a direction she was very familiar with. When she reached the old turnstiles and crumbling steps, April knew something was up. There was no TV blaring loudly with Leo's old 'Space Heroes" show, no Raph chasing Mikey with something because he was annoyed, or just for fun, and no Donnie hammering away and annoying his brothers with his science.

"Hello? Anybody home?" April called, setting her backpack on the large couch that sat in front of the old television. The she heard a voice behind her.

"Hi April!" she turned, and fell backwards. Standing in front of her was a boy with black hair, and baby blue eyes, who was grinning at her. He was wearing jeans, black sneakers, and an orange sweatshirt. He seemed vaguely familiar.

"Mikey?" April asked hesitantly, and the boy grinned even wider, if that was possible.

"Correct!" he said, and April stood.

"What happened to you? Where are the other guys?" she asked, but her question was answered when the other three boys, now human, emerged from their own bedrooms. They all were wearing jeans and sneakers, but Leo had a blue sweatshirt, Raph had a red one, and Donnie had purple. They all had shaggy, straight black hair, and their normal eye shade.

"What happened is that Donnie created a substance that can make us go from human to our mutated forms whenever we needed too." Leo said, leaning against the couch. Mikey switched back to his turtle form for a second, then back to human.

"Sweet!" he yelled, and Raph bopped his youngest brother on the head.

"So what are we going to do now that we're also humans?" he asked his brothers. April thought for a moment, then smiled.

"How about coming to school with me? Now that you can be humans, there's no use staying in the sewers every day." she asked, and the four teenagers looked at her.

"April is right." the five looked up and saw Master Splinter smiling at his sons,"Now that you can pass as humans, you can go to the surface whenever you want, and I think it is a good idea to go to a human school, and learn things I cannot teach you." he said, and the brothers grinned.

"We're going to school!" Mikey yelled happily.

**Raph POV**

Raph rolled his eyes as his youngest brother ran around the lair, celebrating. Donnie had taken April into his lab so that she could help him discover a permanent cure. Leo was laying in the couch, reading a comic book.

"This should be interesting." Leo said to Raph, who was sitting next to him. Raph snorted.

"Definitely. Mikey's definitely going to have fun. Do you think we'll be able to bring our stuff, just in case? What if Shredder, or Dog Pound, or Fish Face find us?" he asked his older brother. Leo glanced at him and sat up, putting the comic book to the side.

"I don't know, Raph. I hope so. I would hate for a bunch of people to get hurt, just becasue of us." he said worriedly. Raph sighed and sat back. He hoped that this was a good idea, and that no one would get hurt.


	2. Raph's New Friend

**Hey Everybody!**

**Please Enjoy, and thanks for all of your reviews!**

**The day April comes to the lair after school is the first day back after summer vacation, just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the TMNT characters, except for my OC, Isabelle.**

**Isabelle POV**

Isabelle Gold walked off of her school bus last, trying to duck her head down to avoid being detected. She made it to her locker safely, then ran to the library at lightning speed. Isabelle sat down at her usual table, in the corner, and took out her book to read. She pulled her light brown hair, that was pulled back in her usual low ponytail, and began to chew on it, a habit she always did. Before Isabelle knew it, the first bell was about to ring, so she packed up her book and ran to her first class, science. As she sat down in her normal seat, a boy slid into the seat next to her at the same table. He had black, shaggy hair, and bright green eyes. He was wearing jeans, and a red sweatshirt. Even though the shirt covered his arms, it was obvious he was ripped. Isabelle turned and began to unpack her things, but was stopped by the teacher.

"Today we'll do something different. Everyone turn to your desk partner, and you can really just talk about anything, but I would most like you to talk about your summers and/or your interests." Mr. Jones said, and he sat at him desk, and the room became abuzz with conversations. Isabelle turned to the boy sitting next to her.

"I'm Isabelle." she said quietly. the boy leaned back in his chair.

"I'm Raph." he said, putting his hands behind his head. Isabelle pulled her ponytail over her shoulder.

"So what did you do this summer?" she asked shyly.

"I just hung out with my brothers, and with my dad. And also with a friend who's like my sister. You?" Raph asked nonchalantly.

"I didn't do anything, really. I was just busy with all my lessons." Isabelle said, beginning to pull on her hair. Raph became more interested.

"What kind of lessons?" he asked, sitting up correctly.

"I take martial arts lessons. I've been taking them since I was, like, four." she said, slowly opening up. Raph grinned.  
"Sweet. The only other girl I've met who like martial arts is my friend, April." he said, and Isabelle laughed dryly.

"Well, martial arts isn't exactly the most feminine thing to do in the world. And when you're already a book worm, and an outcast, that doesn't exactly improve popularity points." she said, leaning on the table. Raph rolled his eyes.

"Screw feminine! That's awesome!" he said, and Isabelle blushed.

"Thanks." she said, looking at the floor.

**Raph POV**

As the first bell was about to ring, the four brother split up and went to their different classes. For Raph, this ment science. As he walked into the classroom, there was only one seat left, so Raph quickly took it. He heard a chair squeak next to him, and looked over to see who his desk partner was. She had light brown hair, and turquoise eyes. She had slightly tanned skin, and she was wearing light jeans, with a pink shirt, and brown boots. Raph heard the teacher tell them all that this was a free period, so he leaned back in his chair, and started a conversation with the girl next to him, learning her name was Isabelle, and she was into martial arts, which got him interested.

"So how many siblings do you have?' Isabelle asked.

"Three. Leo, Mikey, and Donnie. I guess you can count April too, since she always hangs out with us." Raph said, and Isabelle nodded.

"Wow. Three brothers. And your parents?" she asked, and Raph breathed deeply.

"It's just my dad. My mom died when we were really young." he said, and Isabelle nodded again, this time sympathetically.

"I completely understand. My mom died when I was ten, and my dad travels everywhere, so he's never home. He did set up money for me to go to school, so that's the only reason I'm here. And he pays for my lessons, so that's good. I've been taking them for twelve years, and I'm the best of my class." she said, and Raph whistled lowly.

"Wow. So you live on your own?" he asked, and Isabelle nodded. After a while more, talking about martial arts and family things, the bell rang, and they had to leave.

"I guess I'll see you around." Isabelle said, packing her things up, then smiling at Raph before leaving. Raph gave her a smirk in return, and the two parted ways, and went off to their different classes.

**Please Review!**

**OMG I'm so excited! I'm going to see TMNT the movie today with my brothers! It looks so good!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	3. Raph Meets His Match

**Hey Everybody!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any TMNT characters, except for Isabelle.**

**Raph POV**

After three more boring classes, Raph walked to his last one, History, which was before lunch. As he walked into the classroom, he caught sight of a familiar ponytail. She was leaning over her desk, absorbed in a book. Raph grinned and snuck around the room, and into the desk behind Isabelle. He leaned forward slowly until he was right next to her head.

"Whatcha' reading?" he asked suddenly, and Isabelle squeaked in surprise, dropping her book. Turning around with a furious expression on her face, it softened when she saw who it was.

"Gosh, Raph! Don't do that!" she said, hitting his arms with surprising force. Raph just grinned. Isabelle picked her book up, annoyed.

"If you must know, I'm reading the Hunger Games." she said, showing him the cover, which had some type of gold bird perched on circle. Before Raph could ask what it was about, the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class. I am Mr. Brunner, and today we will be talking about Ancient Greece. Who can tell me what the twelve major gods and goddesses are?" the teacher asked, and Isabelle's hand flew up. Raph heard snickers from the corner of the room, and turned to see a small group of girls, all wearing heavy makeup, whispering.

"The twelve major gods and goddesses are Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Hermes, Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Artemis, Apollo, Demeter, and Dionysus." she said, smiling slightly. Mr. Brunner nodded proudly. The rest of the class went like that. Brunner would ask a question, and Isabelle's hand would shoot up. At the end of the class, Raph tapped Isabelle's shoulder.

"How do you know all that?" he asked as they stood up with their books.

"My favorite types of books are Greek Mythology. I am obsessed with it!" Isabelle said happily. Together, they both got their lunches from their lockers, and walked to the quad. Isabelle led Raph over to a small table, away from everyone. They both sat down, and began to talk.

"So I never asked you. Do you have any siblings?" Raph asked, and Isabelle shook her head.

"Nope. I'm an only child. Like I told you, my mom died when I was ten, and my dad doesn't care about me. He's a famous business man, so I have to act and look perfect, get perfect grades, be popular, and have a jock boyfriend. Those were his exact words. I guess I only fulfilled one of those requirements. He told me that once I graduate, he's not giving me any money for college, so I'm on my own there. Great dad, right?" Isabelle said, attempting a weak smile. Raph sighed.

"Right. I'm sorry that he's such a jerk." he said, and Isabelle chuckled dryly.

"He wasn't always a jerk. He was the best dad in the world before Mom died. He came to all of my tournaments, and he was so proud when my sensei told him I was the strongest in the class. Then, after Mom's death, he didn't care anymore. He told my sensei to push me even harder and he just, stopped caring." she said, and she looked down at her hands. Raph saw tears in her eyes, and thought of a way to cheer her up.

"You said you're the strongest of your class?" he asked her, and she nodded,"Well, how about a little competition?" Isabelle raised an eyebrow.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Arm wrestle." Raph said, grinning. Isabelle stared at him, then grinned back.  
"Fine. What's the wager?" she asked, and Raph thought for a moment, then an idea struck him.

"I win, you give me your number." he said, and Isabelle blushed a bit.

"Alright then. If you win, I give you my number. If I win, I get yours." she responded, and Raph shrugged, and pulled his sleeves up. Isabelle put her hand on the table, and Raph gripped it, and was shocked at how small it felt.

"Alright. Ready? Set. GO!" Isabelle said, and they both began to push.

**Leo POV**

Leo walked out onto the quad with his lunch, and met with Donnie, Mikey, and April.

"Where's Raph?" Mikey asked, looking around fearfully, like his older brother would jump out at him. They all looked around and April tapped their arms.

"There he is!" she said, pointing to a small table away from everyone. Sure enough, sitting there was their hotshot brother, with...

"A girl?" Donnie said, disbelievingly. The three bothers watched as Raph grinned at the girl, and said something, which made her blush. Then, they both pulled their sleeves up and gripped the other's hand, and began to arm wrestle.

"Raph is arm wrestling with a girl?" Mikey said, his jaw dropping. Leo watched, shocked, as the girl pushed Raph's arm down onto the table, and thrown her arms up in victory. Raph grinned in defeat, pulled his sleeve back down, and pulled out a piece of paper, and a pen and wrote something down on the paper, then give it to the girl, who smiled at him and put the paper into her bag. Donnie looked at his brothers.

"Did Raph just get beat in arm-wrestling?" he asked, and Leo nodded.

"I think so." he said, and April rolled her eyes and led the boys over to a table to eat lunch.

**So sorry for the wait! I was in Ocean City for a week.**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Love Always,**

**Enchantress**


	4. Friendship Blossoms

**Hey Everybody!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any TMNT characters, except for Isabelle.**

**Isabelle POV**

After defeating Raph in arm-wrestling, Isabelle finished her lunch and said goodbye to her new best friend.

"I'll call you later, Muscle Man." she said, standing to go to her last classes. Raph stood with her, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, Nerd Bird." he retorted, and Isabelle walked off, laughing. Unlike when the bullies called her a nerd, with Raph it was friendly teasing. After going to her last two classes, Math and English, Isabelle went to her locker, and grabbed her backpack, and her books to bring home for homework. Then she reached up on the top shelf of her locker, and took out a small piece of paper. opening it, she smiled and closed her locker, then walked back to her apartment. When she got there, she dropped her things off and grabbed a bottle of water before collapsing on the couch and pulling her phone out. She took the paper out and punched in the ten digits. She listened for an answer, and smiled when he picked up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Muscle Man." Isabelle said.

**Raph POV**

After finishing his first day, Raph walked back to his locker and took out everything he needed to bring back to the lair, then he met up with his brothers and April.

"Hey everybody." he said, and they all greeted him.

"Shall we go?" Donnie said, and they walked back to the lair, careful not to let anyone see them. Raph hung at the back of the group, listening while Mikey talked about his first day. Leo walked besides him, and before Raph jumped down the manhole, Leo stopped him.

"I saw with you with that girl today." he said, and Raph tensed.

"I'm not judging anyone, and I don't want to know. I just want you to know that she cannot become a target for Shredder and the others." Leo said, and Raph nodded.

"She won't. I'll make sure of it." he said, and the two of them jumped down into the lair. When they got the the main room, the brothers put their bags down, and flopped onto the couch, and Leo turned on the television.

"Oh no. Not Space Dorks." Raph groaned, and Mikey snickered. Raph looked at his younger brother, and suddenly jumped on him, and began to wrestle him.

"Gah! Raph!" Mikey screeched, and Leo and Donnie rolled their eyes. Then, Raph felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He reluctantly let go of Mikey and pulled it out. Not recognizing the number, he slowly answered it as his brothers watched him.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Muscle Man." a girl's voice said, and Raph let out a breath.

"Geez Nerd Bird, you scared me." he said, walking back to his own room and closing the door. Isabelle laughed on the other end.

"I scared the big bad Raph? Oh my." she teased, and Raph chuckled.

"Har har, very funny. So I guess I won the bet too?" he said.  
"I guess so, since you got my number." Isabelle said.

"You called at a very inconvenient time, miss. I was in the middle of pummeling my younger brother." Raph said seriously.

"Oh dear. Shall I call back later, then sir?" Isabelle replied, just as seriously. Raph laughed, and she joined him.

**Mikey POV**

Right when Raph was getting into pummeling Mikey, he had let go and disappeared into his room with his phone. Mikey looked at his brothers.  
"What was that about?" he asked, and the other two shrugged.

"What's up?" April asked, walking back into the main room and saw the confused faces.

"Raph just stopped beating Mikey up and disappeared into his room." Donnie said, shocked. April raised her eyebrows.

"Wow. Oh! I have something to tell you guys." she said, sitting down next to Donnie, and Mikey and Leo sat around them.

"That girl we saw Raph with? Her name is Isabelle Gold, and she's sort of like the nerd of the school and the outcast. No one really likes her. She's really sweet, though." she said. Mikey was about to ask how they met, but April brought out pizza and he only had one thought.

**Isabelle POV**

"So what was that book you were reading in History about?" Raph asked her. The two had been talking for about a half-hour, and it was the best time Isabelle had ever spent.

"Oh so it's about this girl who lives in a dystopian society, and the government there picks one girl and one boy every year from each of the twelve districts, which are like cities, and they have to compete in a fight to the death. The main character, a girl named Katniss, volunteers for her sister, Prim, and goes into the Hunger Games, which the death fight is called. It's about he survival and about her falling in love with a fellow tribute, Peeta**(A/N-Sorry for the crappy summary of HG. I'm really lazy today.)**. It's awesome!" Isabelle said.

"Cool. Death and blood. Sounds like my kind of book." Raph said on the other line, and Isabelle gagged.

"Seriously? I was just starting to like you!" she exclaimed, and they both laughed. Then Isabelle heard a boy's voice on the other end.

"RAPH! Come get some pizza before Mikey eats it all!" he yelled, and Raph groaned.

"I have to go. I kind of want to have dinner, before my little brother eats it all." he said, and Isabelle giggled.

"It's alright. I'll see you tomorrow anyway." she said.

"Bye Nerd Bird!" Raph said.

"See ya Muscle Man." Isabelle said back, and they both hung up. Isabelle stood up and walked into her kitchen to grab some dinner, feeling like she was flying. After so many years of being alone, she finally had a best friend who understood her, and who liked her for herself. Hopefully this year would be the best year ever.

**Please Review!**

**Two chapters in one day! YAAAAASSS!**

**Bye!**

**Enchantress**


	5. Buddie Fluff

**Hey Everybody!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any TMNT characters, except for Isabelle.**

**Raph POV**

The next week, Raph and Isabelle grew closer and closer as friends. Raph would disappear into his room for an hour, not telling anybody what he was doing. In fact, he was talking to Isabelle. He would spend lunch with her, and he lived for the two classes he had with her. They would meet up together at Isabelle's locker after every class, and Raph would walk her to her class. Then, one day, Raph walked into school and put all of his books in his locker, except the ones he needed. Then, he looked at his schedule and sighed. He didn't had science until third period, and History was after lunch. Raph walked to his math class, and set his books down on a desk near the back, and walked back into the hallway, since classes didn't start for another fifteen minutes. He dodged girls giggling and crowding around lockers, and jocks standing around throwing footballs at each other. Raph heard books falling to the floor, and he saw a group of kids laughing and walking away from a girl who had been tripped and who had dropped all of her books. Raph darted forward through the crowd, and knelt down next to the girl.

"Need help?" he asked, and Isabelle looked up and smiled.

''Thanks." she said, and Raph picked up her books, and walked with her to her first class.

"They're such jerks." Isabelle said angrily, and Raph nodded. Once they got to Isabelle's class, Raph gave her a quick hug.

"I'll see you in Science, Belle." he said, waving to her as he walked away. Isabelle waved back, then disappeared into her classroom. Raph entered his classroom right before class started, and he couldn't get his mind off of his best friend.

**Isabelle POV**

As Isabelle listened to her teacher droning on and on, she let her mind wander to the boy she had only met a day ago. A simple class discussion had turned into something more. He had become her best friend, and the person she could trust with anything. He had been the first person who had ever listened to her problems, and about her life. They seemed to be complete opposites, though. Raph was the jock type, tough and athletic. Isabelle was quiet, and bullied, and no one liked her. Who would've thought that after a small conversation, the boy who could have been the most popular kid in school, who could have had the prettiest girlfriend, who couldn't done any sport, had become best friends with the most outcast girl in the entire school. It seemed impossible, yet Raph had become the one person Isabelle could totally be herself with. Isabelle smiled to herself and tuned back into the lesson.

**Leo POV**

Leo sat in the back of his English class, letting his mind wander, because, of course, he didn't need all of this stuff. His gaze wandered and it fell on a girl sitting two seats in front of him. She seemed vaguely familiar, and it hit him. It was the girl who had beaten Raph at arm-wrestling. She looked nice enough, but it was hard to imagine her and Raph getting along. She seemed nice, and innocent, and Raph was, well, Raph. It would get interesting.

**Raph POV**

Science couldn't have come sooner for Raph after listening to girls gossip next o him ,and boys fooling around, he was excited to be with Isabelle. Raph slid into his seat, and was soon joined by Isabelle, who gave him a smile, which he returned.

"Today, class, we will be doing a dissection. Together with your desk partner, you will be dissecting a frog and recording all of your observations." Mr. Jones said, and for the first time, Raph noticed a dead frog sitting on his desk. Isabelle turned to him.

"Do you want to do the cutting? Or are you a little squeamish?" she teased, and Raph stuck his tongue out at her.

"Hardy har har. I'll cut." he said, taking the knife, and making a small incision. As Raph pulled the thin skin away from the organs and such, he heard Isabelle gag.

"You alright?" he asked, smiling slightly. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm fine." she said,"I just love animals, and this makes me sick." Raph nodded, agreeing with her. Together, they finished the assignment and turned in their paper. Thank's to Donnie's excessive research on any type of reptile, and not shutting up about it, they aced it. They were aloud to get out a class early, so Isabelle decided to go to the quad, and Raph followed her.

"So that was gross." he said, leaning back against the table, and Isabelle laughed.

"Got that right." she replied, pulling out a book.

"What's that? Hunger Games again?" Raph asked, leaning in next to her. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"No Muscle Man! It's Catching Fire! The sequel!" she said, exasperated. Raph laughed.

"Alright then Nerd Bird!" he said, putting his arm across the table, so that it fell behind Isabelle's back. While she read, Raph watched as kids came onto the quad, looking for the kids who had tripped Isabelle.

"I know who you're looking for." Isabelle said after a while, not looking up from her book. Raph turned his gaze on her.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently, and Isabelle raised her eyebrows at him, clearly not believing him.

"The kids who tripped me. It's sweet of you to worry, but you won't see them. They always eat lunch at a restaurant. Their parents are big business people, so they get their way all the time." she said, leaning back against Raph's arm. Raph sighed.

"I would've beaten those jerks up if they hadn't left so fast." he growled, and Isabelle laughed quietly.

"I know, and that's really sweet of you." she said, tucking her legs up underneath her, and putting her head on Raph's shoulder as she finished reading.

**Please Review!**

**Sorry for the wait.**

**See You soon!**

**Enchantress**


	6. Surprise!

**Hey Everybody!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any TMNT characters, except for Isabelle.**

**Karai POV(Surprise!)**

Karai sat on top of a rooftop, watching over the streets. She had been watching the same place for the past week, trying to catch sight of any action. So far, the Turtles hadn't shown any action, which was strange. Normally they would attack every day. They had been quiet. Too quiet, and Karai's father was getting impatient. All Karai ever saw on her stake-outs was the girl who always hung out with the turtles. She didn't seem to know anything, but Karai would get to the bottom of everything. The one person Karai saw constantly was a boy who seemed a tiny bit familiar. He had straight, shaggy black hair, and was well-muscled, and he had blue eyes. He was, according to normal girls, hot. Karai shook her head to clear it, and paid attention to her assignment.

**Isabelle POV**

Isabelle walked off the bus, and saw a small group of kids walking in front of her. One of the boys had hung back a bit behind the others, and Isabelle grinned. Sneaking up behind him, she pounced on his back.

"Boo!" she yelled in his ear. The boy gave a start, then turned and saw her sitting on his back.

"Nice job!" Raph said, smiling,"You snuck up on me. Not any people can do that." Isabelle jumped off his back, and began to walk along next to him.

"I'm special." she said, and Raph snorted.

"You got that right." he said, and Isabelle hit his arm.

"Hey!" she protested, but smiled anyway.

"What's your first class?" Raph asked as they walked into the school. Isabelle checked her schedule and grinned.

"History." she said, and Raph fist-pumped in the air.

"YES!" he cheered, and Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Calm down Muscle Man." she said, and Raph slung an arm over her shoulders.

"No thanks, Nerd Bird." he said, laughing.

**Raph POV**

Raph, his brothers, and April walked to school from the lair. Raph drifted behind them, listening to Mikey talk and talk about all of his classes, and his teachers, and everything no one cared about. As his family walked further in front of him, Raph felt someone jump onto his back, and yell, "Boo!". Raph started, and turned his head to see Isabelle grinning at him, sitting on his back. He grinned back at her.

"Nice job." he said, and Isabelle jumped off his back and began to walk next to him. They walked into the school, laughing, and a thought struck Raph.

"What's your first class today?" he asked her, and Isabelle checked her schedule, and grinned.

"History." she said, and Raph fist-pumped in the air.

"YES!" he cheered, and Isabelle giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Calm down, Muscle Man." she said, and Raph grinned and put his arm over her shoulders.

"No thanks, Nerd Bird." he said, laughing. Isabelle joined in with him. Together, they walked into their History class and sat down. Raph leaned on his desk, and tried to ignore the girls sitting in the corner, with their giggles and makeup.

"Today class, we will be continuing our theme of Greek mythology. We'll be talking about demigods. Who knows what a demigod is?" Mr. Brunner asked, and Isabelle, as usual, raised her hand.

"A demigod is the child of a god and a mortal, such as Hercules." she said, and Brunner nodded. One of the girls in the back huffed.

"I thought, like, Hercules was a god. That's, like, what the Disney movie said." she said, flipping her hair back. Isabelle laughed.

"Well, Disney got that wrong." she said, and Mr. Brunner nodded.

"Isabelle is right. Hercules was the son of Zeus, and a mortal woman. Not the son of Zeus and Hera. In fact, Hera despised Hercules." he said, and the girl rolled her eyes and turned back to her friends. Raph secretly grinned with pride at his best friend for telling the girl off.

"Good one, Belle." Raph whispered to Isabelle, who smiled.

"Thanks." she whispered back.

**Sorry for the wait!**  
**Please Review!**

**Bye!**

**Enchantress**


	7. Raph Gets Protective

**Hey Everybody!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Just so you all know, Raph is a gigantic softie in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any TMNT characters, except for Isabelle.**

**Isabelle POV**

After History, Isabelle and Raph walked into Science. After the frog dissection, Isabelle was still a bit squeamish around everything. Raph noticed this, and once they sat down, he squeezed her hand, and she smiled back gratefully. Thankfully, they didn't do anymore dissections that day, and it passed as normally as possible. Raph and Isabelle parted ways at the end of the day, promising to call each other as soon at they each got home.

**(Sorry for the time skip. This is the next day.)**

**Raph POV**

Raph walked ahead of his siblings and April that specific day, and came to a stop next to the school building. He heard shouts, and cruel laughter. Raph ran around the corner, an clenched his fists angrily. A group of kids were crowded around one girl. Isabelle.

"How come you never act normal? Why don't you ever talk to people? You're so unsocial!" a boy, one of the biggest football players, asked. Isabelle curled up tighter into a ball. One of the girls stepped forward and smirked.

"You have no friends, and you never will. You are nothing. You are a worthless, depressed piece of crap, and no one likes you. Go back to the sewers where you belong." she spat, and Isabelle began to shake, and Raph saw tears slip from her eyes. That did it. He rushed forward, and stood in front of his best friend.

"Leave her alone." he growled, and the kids backed up after seeing the anger in his eyes.

"Or what?" a jock asked, rolling his eyes. Raph narrowed his eyes and pulled his shirt sleeves up.

"Or I'll make you pay." he said calmly.

"You won't always be around to protect her." a girl spat.

"But I'm here now, so leave. Her. Alone." Raph said, walking forward a bit. The kids all turned and walked back into the school. Raph turned back to Isabelle after they left, and didn't see her, which made him panic.

"Belle?" he shouted, and he spotted her running to the quad, and collapsing under the tree right next to their table, and Raph could see her shoulders shaking with sobs. He ran as fast as he could, and slid over to Isabelle, and didn't say anything. He just pulled her into his lap, so that she was sitting on his ankle, and one of his knees was right next to her head**(A/N-If you don't understand, read Divergent, with Four's claustrophobia fear. You'll understand then.)**Isabelle cried harder, and curled into a ball, and she laid her head on Raph's shoulder, and wrapped her arms around his midsection. Raph pulled her closer to him, and tucked her head underneath his chin, and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't you worry, Belle. I'll keep you safe." he promised.

**Leo POV**

Leo searched for Raph after disappearing, and found him sitting underneath a tree, with his friend, Isabelle, hugging him tightly, and crying. Donnie, Mikey, and April joined him, and they walked over to their brother and sat down with him.

"Hi Raph." Mikey said happily, but Raph glared at him. Isabelle looked up, furiously wiping obvious tears from her eyes.

"Hi. I'm Isabelle." she said shakily, and April smiled at her.  
"Hi! I'm April." she said, and Isabelle smiled softly. Mikey opened his mouth, but Isabelle stopped him.

"I know your names already. Leo's the Space Adventure's geek, Donnie's the nerd, and Mikey's the pizza-loving optimist." she said with a smirk. Mikey's mouth stayed open, this time in shock. Raph laughed and Isabelle laughed with him. April covered her mouth and laughed quietly. Donnie's face mirrored Mikey's, and Leo raised his eyebrows.

"You've taught her well, Raphael." Leo said to his brother, and this, for some reason, made Isabelle laugh harder.

"You never told me your full name!" she said, leaning against Raph for support. Raph rolled his eyes.

"It never came up." he protested. and it seemed that he... blushed? Leo looked over at Mikey and Donnie, and by the looks of their faces, they had seen it too. Before any one could say anything about it, the warning bell rang.

"Oh shoot!" Mikey said, scrambling up and grabbing his bag. Raph stood up, and brought Isabelle up with him.

"You guys are welcome to have lunch with us today, if you want." she said, smiling. Raph glanced at his brothers before whispering something in Isabelle's ear, and leading her away, the entire time holding her hand tightly.

"You guys coming?" Leo asked Donnie and April, who hadn't moved. April smiled.

"Nope. We bother have a free period." she said, and Donnie nodded. Before Mikey could say anything that would embarrass his older brother, Leo dragged him away.

**Isabelle POV**

"I need to talk to you." Raph whispered in her ear, and he led Isabelle away from the group as they all left. After going to a different tree, Raph turned to her, and Isabelle almost gasped. His eyes were full of pain, and full of sadness.

"What is it?" she asked, putting her hand on his cheek.

"I need you to promise me something." Raph asked, and Isabelle nodded.

"Anything." she said softly.

"If they ever try to hurt you again text me or call me. I can bear to see you live that, Belle. It breaks my heart to see you that way." Raph said, tears forming in his eyes. Isabelle felt fresh tears in her own eyes, and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I promise, Raph." she whispered, crying softly. She heard Raph sigh in relief, and his arms tighten around her back.

"You're the best, you know that, Muscle Man?" Isabelle said, smiling. She could hear Raph chuckle.

"So are you, Nerd Bird." he whispered, kissing her head.

**I just love a big softie Raph! He's adorable. And kind of sad. He's sadorable! Lol see what I did there?**

**Anyway, Please Review!**

**Adios!**

**Enchantress**


	8. Apriltello

**Hey Everybody!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, except for Isabelle.**

**This is a Apritello Chapter!**

**Donnie POV**

Donnie and April stayed under the tree as everyone went their separate ways. The two of them watched Isabelle hug Raph tightly, then the two of them walked off together. April turned to Donnie and smiled at him. When she did, Donnie couldn't help but smile back. She was just so adorable.

"It's weird seeing Raph so..." Donnie searched for the right word, and April laughed.  
"Kind?" she asked, and Donnie laughed with her and nodded.

"I think it's so sweet that he's so protective of her. And I also think he has a little crush on her!" April said knowingly, and Donnie raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" he asked her, surprised. April nodded.

"Yes. It's so cute how he has a crush on his best friend!" she said, clasping her hands to her chest dramatically. Donnie laughed, but a thought struck him.

"He's not the only one." he whispered, but April heard him.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused. Donnie looked up, shocked that she heard him.

_"Oh well! No turning back now." _Donnie thought, and he leaned forward, and kissed April. At first, she was surprised, then she kissed him back. When they broke apart, Donnie smiled at her.  
"When I first saw you, April. I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, and I still think that. I've had a crush on you ever since I met you." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. April smiled back.

I've had a crush on you too, Donnie, since I met you. You were so brave, trying to save me, even though you didn't even know who I was." she said, and Donnie breathed a sigh of relief. knowing April felt the same. Then he let out a small bark of laughter, which made April look at him with caution.

"The guys." he said, and April joined in with his laughter, leaning on Donnie's shoulder. he wrapped an arm around her tightly, and they sat together underneath the large tree until the bell rang.

**I know it was short, but I wanted Donnie to confess his feelings and stuff, so there you go!**

**Please Review!**

**Ciao!**

**Enchantress**


	9. Good or Bad?

**Hey Everybody!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, except for Isabelle.**

**Isabelle POV**

After Raph told off the bullies, they left Isabelle alone, for the first time ever. Unfortunately, Isabelle didn't have any classes with her best friend until after lunch, but they still walked to their classes together. At lunchtime, Isabelle met with Raph at her locker.

"I can't believe you invited my brothers to sit with us." Raph groaned, and Isabelle rolled her eyes and put her books away.

"Oh please, Drama King. It's not the end of the world." she said, and Raph raised his eyebrows at her.

"You haven't met Mikey. He will not leave you alone." he said. Isabelle rolled her eyes again, not convinced, and closed her locker after taking her lunch out. Raph sighed, but followed her. The two walked to their normal table, and waited to the other five to join them. First was April and Donnie, then Leo and Mikey came over together. Isabelle and Raph sat on on end of the table, with Leo next to Raph,and Mikey, Donnie, and April at on the other end. Donnie sat closer to Aril then to Mikey, and Isabelle noticed this. She raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"So, Isabelle. What do you like to do?" Leo asked her.

"I like martial arts and reading." Isabelle responded, and Raph snorted. Everyone turned to him, and he grinned slightly.

"'Like' reading is an understatement. If it were possible, you, my friend, would worship books." he said to Isabelle, who swatted his arm, but smiled anyway.

"How long have you been doing martial arts, Isabelle?" Donnie asked.

"Since I was four, so about twelve years. My sensei is a really cool guy. He used to live in Japan, and he was a sensei there to, so he has all these really cool weapons." Isabelle said, perking up at the mention of one of her favorite things.

"Dude! That's so cool!" Mikey said excitedly.

"I know! And since the rise in Purple Dragon attacks have gone up all over town, he even gave me a weapon. They're small knives, which can elongate into katanas, and they can grow even more to become whips. I've trained with them since I was ten, so it's no biggie." Isabelle said. Leo and the others gaped at Isabelle, while Raph beamed proudly, and put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed lightly. Isabelle noticed they were all looking at her, with wide eyes, and she began to feel uncomfortable, and she tensed slightly. Raph noticed, and he rubbed her shoulder.

"So do you all like your classes?" he asked, thankfully turning the subject away from Isabelle. As they talked, she could see Raph shooting her concerned glances out of the corner of her eye, and when lunch ended, he hugged her tightly, and went off to the class he had before Science.

**Dogpound POV**

Dogpound looked over the streets of New York along with Karai. His cruel gaze settled on one girl especially. She seemed normal enough, but she had an aura around her that only a few could detect. She was small, but not petite. She looked normal enough, but what Dogpound's sensitive ears heard told him otherwise.

"I've been taking martial arts since I was four, so about twelve years. My sensei actually used to live in Japan, and he was a sensei there too." the girl said, and Dogpound smiled grimly. Karai noticed this, and raised an eyebrow.

"What did you hear?" she asked.

"That girl down there has a sensei who is from Japan. Perhaps she can be of some held to us." Dogpound said, and Karai smiled.

"Perhaps. Come. We need to tell my father this news.

**Raph POV**

After the normal day of school had ended, Raph met up with Isabelle, as usual, at her locker, and this time, he had an impish smile on his face.

"Guess what I got yesterday." he said, grinning. Isabelle cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What did you get yesterday?" she asked, probably thinking it was some sports thing. At least, until Raph pulled out two small slips of paper.

"Oh nothing. Just tickets to the premiere of The Hunger Games." he said, holding them out. Isabelle's eyes widened, and she tried to grab them, but Raph held them just out of her reach.

"No way!" she squealed, and Raph laughed at her antics.

"It's tomorrow night at seven thirty. I'll walk to your apartment, then we can walk to the theater. Deal?" he said, grinning.

"Deal, Muscles." Isabelle said, and she kissed him on the cheek, then left, but not after slipping him her address on a piece of paper.

**Please Review! **

**See You Soon!**

**Enchantress**


	10. More Then Friends

**Hey Everybody!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, except for Isabelle.**

**Isabelle POV**

After Isabelle got to her apartment, she dropped her books off, and turned her computer on. She had set up a video surveillance system a few weeks ago outside her apartment door, and her window, just to keep things safe. Isabelle went over the footage from the past weeknights, and spotted something interesting. Outside on her balcony, every night, there was a large shape. She zoomed in no it, and gasped. It wasn't a person, or even a human. It was a giant, talking turtle. He seemed to be speaking into a cell phone, and Isabelle turned the audio volume up, and gasped again.

"I'm on patrol! Where else would I be, Leo?" the turtle said, exasperated. Isabelle zoomed in even more on his eyes, and almost fell off her chair. The voice, and the turtle's eyes resembled a person she knew. A person who was her best friend in the world.

**Raph POV**

Raph walked to the exit of the lair, nervous as heck. It didn't make sense. He had fought ninja's, mutants, and the Shredder. Now, when he was going to a movie with his best friend, his nerves were on edge.

"have fun on your daaaaaaate." Mikey said from the couch, and Raph glared at him.

"It's not a date, Mikey. I'm just going to see a movie with Belle." he said, and Donnie laughed as he came into the main room from his lab, with an arm draped over April's shoulders.

"That's a date, Raph." he said, grinning. Raph rolled his eyes at his brothers, and walked out of the lair, and over to Isabelle's house. Once there, he called her cell, and told her he was there. When Isabelle came out, Raph's breath caught in his throat. She was wearing a light green dress that fell mid-thigh, and black leggings, with black heeled boots. The funny thing was, they both matched, because Raph had chosen to wear a light green shirt, a black jacket, and black jeans, and the Converse he had been wearing when they first met. Isabelle smiled at him, and he grinned back.

"Shall we?" he asked, sticking his arm out like a gentleman. Isabelle giggled, and put her arm through his, and they walked to the movie theater to see Hunger Games.

**Isabelle POV**

When the movie ended, Isabelle and Raph walked out of the theater, and went to the park.

"That was awesome!" Isabelle said happily, sitting on a bench. Raph joined her.

"I know! But the part with the cornucopia was really gross, all the blood and stuff." he said, and Isabelle nodded, and shivered slightly. Raph noticed, and put his jacket around her. Then, after contemplation, he stood up.

"What's wrong?" Isabelle asked, scared.

"I need to tell you something." Raph said, running a hand through his hair nervously. Isabelle laughed, and Raph looked at her, startled.

"If this is about you being a mutant turtle, then I know. And, also: It's cute that you patrol my room every night." she said, and Raph stared at her, gobsmacked.

"H-h-h-how?" he asked, sitting back down.

"I have a security system, dummy." Isabelle said, smiling. Raph smiled back sheepishly. They sat in silence for a little bit, and Raph put his arm around Isabelle, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I need to tell you something, too." Isabelle said, biting her lip, and Raph looked at her.

"What? Are you a mutant too?" he asked, and Isabelle laughed quietly.

"No. I wanted you to know that I happen to like someone in the school." she said, and Isabelle could feel Raph stiffen.

"Oh really?" he asked, and Isabelle nodded.

"He's strong, smart, adorable, cute, athletic, kind, sweet, and a huge softie like you wouldn't believe." she said. Raph pulled his arm from around her shoulder, and crossed his arms.

"Sounds great." he said, looking away from Isabelle. She nodded.

"The thing is, I don't know if he likes me back." she said, sadly, looking at her hands. Raph snorted.

"Why don't you tell him that, then?" he asked, crossly. Isabelle giggled.

"I just did, silly." she said. Raph turned back to her, and they looked a each other for a moment, before Raph leaned forward and kissed Isabelle. She was happy, for the first time in her miserable life. When they broke the kiss, Raph grinned.

"I think you should know, Belle. I've had a crush on you since the moment I saw you.." he said. Isabelle smiled back, and leaned against Raph, and he pulled her close to his side. That's when they heard him.

"Well aren't you two just the cutest thing." he snarled.

**Please Review!**

**Two chappies for my lovelies.**

**Hasta Luego**

**Echantress**


	11. Captured

**Hey Everybody!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, except for Isabelle.**

**Raph POV**

Raph felt someone push him off the bench, and he fell, hard, against the concrete. Isabelle left the bench, and rushed forward to help him up.

"Are you alright?" she whispered, and Raph nodded. He stood up, and faced their attacker. He almost gasped. It was Dogpound, and a bunch of Foot soldiers. Raph took Isabelle's hand, and pulled her behind him.

"Whatever you do, don't say my name. They'll only try to hurt you more." he whispered, and he felt Isabelle nod against his back.

"This is adorable. A pair of lovebirds out for a midnight stroll." Dogpound said, with sickening happiness dripping from his words.

"Who are you?" Raph asked, acting confused.

"Your worst nightmare." Dogpound sneered, stepping forward slightly. Raph pushed Isabelle back.

"Yeah right. You just look like science project gone wrong." he said, and Dogpound scowled.

"Tough guy, huh?" he asked, and he snapped his fingers. The Foot soldiers swarmed the two, and Raph had one thing on his mind instantly: Protect Isabelle from the bad guys. One of the Foot swung a sword, which Raph dodged, and it embedded itself in the wooden bench that Raph and Isabelle had been sitting on moments before.

"Hey!" Raph shouted, drawing everyone's attention. He turned to the bench and inspected the gash,"That is MAHOGANY!" Isabelle started to laugh.

"Oh my gosh, Muscles! Seriously?" she asked, and Raph grinned, and fought with renewed vigor. He fought back against the Foot, but without his sais, he wasn't able to fight as well as he had hoped before the fight started.

"Muscles!" he heard Isabelle scream frantically, and Raph turned just in time to see a massive paw coming towards him, and hitting his head. Raph fell to the ground, and the last thing he heard before blacking out was Isabelle screaming, and one thought went through his mind. _"I'm so sorry, Isabelle."_

**Isabelle POV**

"Muscles!" Isabelle screamed, and Raph turned to her. The giant mutant dog hit Raph across his head, and he crumpled like a sack of bricks.

"NO!" she screamed, trying to move forward, but one of the black-clad attackers grabbed her. Then Isabelle's martial arts training kicked in, and she flipped backwards, judo-flipping the person over her shoulder as she did. He hit the ground with a "thud". More of the attackers swarmed her, and Isabelle got into a fighting stance. She had one thought on her mind: Stay with Raph. The people attacked, and didn't relent. Isabelle kept blocking their attacks, but there seemed to be no end at all to the fight. Isabelle was beginning to get more and more worn out, and the attackers seemed to know it. After one of her attack's faltered, the attacker grabbed her wrists, and twisted it quickly behind her back, making Isabelle cry out in pain, and fall to her knees. Something bit into her neck sharply, and her vision slowly began to darken. She had one thought, though, that ran through her mind. _"I love you, Raph."_

**Raph POV**

Raph sat up groggily, rubbing the side of his head that Dogpound had hit.

"That dude's got issues." he grumbled, and listened for the quiet laugh that never came. Raph looked around frantically.

"Belle?" he yelled, but her answer never came. Raph stood quickly, and grabbed his side, wincing. Those Foot soldiers had gotten much, much stronger since their last encounter. He walked to the lair, and jumped down the manhole, wincing the entire time. As he entered, Mikey glanced up from his comic, and looked back down at it after seeing it was his older brother.

"How was your daaaaaate?" Mikey asked, snickering, but Raph ignored him.

"Where's Leo?" he asked, and Mikey pointed towards the kitchen. Raph walked as fast as he could to his brother.

"Hey Raph! How was it?" Leo asked, grinning at him as he walked in, but it faded when he saw the pained expression.

"Terrible." Raph said, collapsing in a chair, and putting his head in his hands. Leo put his hand on Raph's shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Dogpound and Foot soldiers. They took her, probably to Shredder. Why?" Raph said, shaking his head. How could he have been such an idiot? He had sworn to protect Isabelle, now she was in the clutches of The Shredder. His best friend, the only person who ever truly understood him, the girl he had lost his heart completely too, was in the clutches of his worst enemy. Tears sprang into Raph's eyes, and he suddenly became angry. Leo put an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"We'll find her." he promised, and Raph stood.

"I'm going now. I'm going to find her, and I am never letting her out of my sight again." he said, and Leo stood with him.

"I'll go with you." he said, and Raph smiled gratefully at his older brother. The two walked into the living room, where Donnie, April, Casey, and Mikey were gathered.

"Where are you guys going?" Casey asked, not looking from the television.

"We're going to save Isabelle." Leo said, and four heads turned around simultaneously.

"What happened to her?" April asked, and Raph sighed.

"After the movie was over, Belle and I stopped in the park to talk. Dogpound snuck up on us, and with him, a ton of Foot. I tried to fight them, but I didn't have my sais, so Dogpound was able to knock me out. When I woke up, Isabelle was gone, along with the rest of them. She had to be taken to Shredder." Raph said, clenching his fists. Donnie and Mikey stood up.

"We're going. No person deserves to be kidnapped by Shredder." Donnie said, placing a hand on Raph's shoulder. He nodded to his brothers, and to April and Casey, and strode out of the lair, his mind on the girl he loved. _"I will find you, Isabelle Gold. When I do, I will never let you go again. I will stay with you until my last breath."_

**Isabelle POV**

Isabelle woke up on a cold floor, and she slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. As she opened them again, she took in her surroundings. She was lying on a long metal floor, with glass lining the edge of the platform. At one end of the floor, there was a door, which was locked, and at the other end were stairs. At the top of the stairs was a large chair, almost like a throne, on which sat a man clad in silver amour, wearing a helmet. Standing next o him was a girl wearing black, and with metal arm and leg guards. She had short black hair, but it had undertones of blonde. Standing at the foot of the stairs was the mutant dog who had captured Isabelle, and an odd mutant-fish thing with metal legs.

"Where am I?" Isabelle asked, standing up.

"That isn't your concern." the girl who stood next o the chair snapped. The man held up a hand.

"You will find out. As soon as you tell us one thing." he said, and leaned onto his hands, staring at Isabelle intently. She shivered as his gaze locked onto hers.

"What do you want?" Isabelle spat, crossing her arms, and standing firmly in place.

"Tell us where Hamato Yoshi is." the man said.

**Please Review!**

**The reason Raph didn't bring his sais was so that Dogpound wouldn't recognize him, because that would only make Isabelle a larger target. Thank's for reading!**

**See ya!**

**Enchantress**


	12. Hero Time

**Hey Everybody!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, except for Isabelle.**

**Isabelle POV**

Isabelle raised her eyebrows, still not moving.

"Who?" she asked.

"Your sensei, insolent girl!" the man said.

"My sensei is not named Hamato Yoshi." Isabelle said, backing up slightly. The man glared at her, then waved to the mutant fish thing.

"Take her away. Perhaps Karai can talk to her." he said, and the girl next to his chair smiled wickedly, which made Isabelle's stomach drop. The fish person grabbed Isabelle and dragged her out of the room and into a large cell, with no windows, and no way out. The creature dropped her inside, and left. When he returned, he was holding a large case, which he laid on the ground and opened. Isabelle gasped quietly in horror. Inside were tools of some sort. The creature pulled out a pair of wicked-looking butterfly knives, and looked up at Isabelle, a sickening look in his eyes.

"Such a pretty young face. It would be such a pain to harm it." he said, and Isabelle scrambled back against the wall.

"Don't you dare touch me." she said, and the fish-man laughed.

"You don't make that decision, do you?" he asked, walking forward. He took one of the knives, and slowly dragged it across Isabelle's leg, making a long cut across it. She clenched her fists in pain, and looked at the ceiling, tears springing into her eyes. The creature took his second knife, and did the same to her other leg, this time deeper. Isabelle gasped slightly in pain.

"Ready to talk yet?" the fish man asked, and Isabelle's face hardened, and she shook her head firmly. The creature scowled, and pushed her to the middle of the room, then left, leaving the tools in the corner. Isabelle winced from the pain in her legs, and sat up. She ripped the bottom part of her leggings off, and tied them around her legs in make-shift bandages. After a short few minutes, the girl from before walked into Isabelle's cell.

"You think that you can hide him from us." she whispered, kneeling down, and pulling Isabelle's face towards her roughly. Isabelle hid her fear and pain, and looked the girl straight in the eye.

"I don't know anyone named Hamato Yoshi." she said, and the girl shook her head.

"That isn't going to work." she said, and the girl pulled out a sword. Isabelle attempted to back away, but the girl grabbed her wrist, and put the blade against it.

"Are you going to talk?" she asked, and Isabelle kept her mouth shut. She didn't know anyone named Hamato Yoshi, but somehow she knew he was connected to Raph, and Isabelle would do anything to keep him safe. The girl slowly pulled the blade against the tender skin of Isabelle's wrist, and she bit her lip, trying not to cry out. The girl kept doing it, until Isabelle had six cuts in each arm.

"You're stronger then I thought. Maybe I need to try harder." the girl sneered, and stood up, then kicked Isabelle back against the concrete wall, hard. Isabelle shook her head, not saying anything, but she had tears streaming down her cheeks. The girl kept kicking her in the chest, and stepped on her arms a few times, and Isabelle screamed in pain only once. Other then that, she kept her mouth shut, in order to keep Raph safe. Then, the girl suddenly stopped.

"If you aren't going to talk, then you're no use to me or my father." she said, and pulled out the sword again, and raised it above her head. Isabelle closed her eyes, and waited for the blow.

**Raph POV**

Raph and his brothers rode in the Shell Raiser, and Raph was trying to keep his mind off of what Shredder could be doing to Isabelle.

"So once we get in there, Raph and I will go and find Isabelle, while you two take care of the others. Got it?" Leo instructed the other three, all of whom nodded. Raph clenched his fists tighter, if it were even possible. Once they got to Shredder's headquarters, the four split up, and Leo and Raph went in search of Isabelle. Once they got down to the cells, the two brothers heard a scream. Raph stiffened, and he felt Leo looking at him.

"Is that...?" he trailed off, and Raph scowled and ran towards the scream. Once he reached the door, Raph growled, finding it locked. He peered inside the small screen, and gagged. Inside, Karai was raising a sword up against Isabelle, who lay lifeless on the ground. His heart broke when he saw the cuts all over her arms and legs, the cloths binding her upper thighs. Raph backed up, and began to run forward, intending on ramming the door down.

"Wait!" Leo hissed, holding his brother back. He took out one of his katanas, and pried the bolts off of the door. Once they were off, Raph ran into he room, and kicked Karai out of the way, and into a wall. Leo rushed forward and pinned the daughter of the Shredder down, and pressed a katana to her throat. Raph turned to Isabelle, and knelt down next t her, felling for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found one. Raph slipped one of his arms under her legs, and the other under her neck. He gently lifted her off the ground, and Leo released Karai, and the two ran out of the cell, but closed the door behind them, trapping Karai inside. The brothers went up to the main room, and found chaos. There were unconscious Foot soldiers around the floor, and Mikey and Donnie were fighting Dogpound and Fishface.

"Mikey! Donnie!" Leo yelled, and the two spared their older brothers a glance. Leo motioned for them to follow, and they nodded. leo and Raph rushed into the Shell Raiser, and after a few minutes of tense silence, Donnie and Mikey joined them.

"Punch it, bro!" Mikey shouted, and Leo put his foot down, and the Shell Raiser sped away from Shredder's headquarters. Raph held Isabelle in his arms tightly, willing the vehicle to go faster. Once they got to the lair, Donnie jumped out.

**Please Review!**

**Love you guys!**  
**Enchantress**


	13. Back Again

**Hey Everybody!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, except for Isabelle.**

**Raph POV**

"Follow me, Raph! Quick!" Donnie said, running into his lab. Raph laid Isabelle down on the couch, and anxiously waited for Donnie to return. In the meantime, April, Casey, and Master Splinter had emerged into the living room.

"Raph! Is Isabelle alright?" April asked, running to the other side of the couch. Raph smiled grimly at his friend.

"I'm not sure yet. We're still waiting for Donnie." he said, and April turned to Donnie's lab.

"DONNIE HURRY UP!" she yelled. Donnie ran out from the lab holding a large case.

"Raph, I need you to out her head into your lap. Leo, grab the pillows and elevate her feet." Donnie commanded. They both did what they were told. Raph slowly stroked Isabelle's hair as Donnie bandaged her arms, and her midsection.

"She has minor cuts all over her arms, and a few bruised ribs, but with time, and bandages, she'll be fine." Donnie said, and Raph sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Don." he said, and Donnie smiled.

"Don't thank me yet. I still have to check her legs." he said. Slowly unwrapping the make-shift bandages, Donnie inspected the injuries, and immediately got up and disappeared into his lab.

"Where are you going?" Raph yelled

"She needs stiches. Badly." Donnie came out, and sat back down. He completely unwrapped Isabelle's legs. Raph felt tears in his eyes. Her legs were bleeding badly, and there was a long cut in each.

"Oh Belle. I'm so sorry." Raph whispered, bending down and kissing his best friend, and now the love of his life's forehead. Donnie stitched her legs up the best he could, and leaned back after re-wrapping them.

"That's all I could do." he said, and Raph smiled.

"It's more then enough." he said, and slowly lifted Isabelle into his lap, and held her tightly.

"I'll go get some pizza!" Mikey suddenly said, and he got up to leave.

"We'll come with." Leo said, and him, Donnie, April, and Casey got up to leave as well. Leo placed a hand on Raph's shoulder before leaving. Raph sat there, in silence, and he carefully set Isabelle back on the couch, and put her head back into his lap. She seemed to be resting better, rather then just being knocked out. A small smile appeared on her face, and Raph leaned back against the couch.

"Raphael." Splinter stood next to his son. Raph lifted Isabelle's head, and placed it on a pillow before standing.

"Yes Sensei?" he asked. Splinter looked at the sleeping girl, injured and broken.

"Why do you think Shredder went after her?" Splinter asked his second eldest son. Raph glanced at Isabelle.

"I remember one day, at lunch. Me and the others were sitting with Isabelle, and she mentioned having a sensei who move from Japan. They may have thought it was you." he said, and Splinter sighed.

"I am sorry about what happened to her. It is obvious how you fell about her." he said, and Raph smiled sheepishly.  
"Really?" he asked. Splinter smiled, and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"If you wish, I can train her, along with April. This way, when you aren't there, she can protect herself." he offered, and Raph nodded vigorously. Splinter left his son alone. Raph sat back down on the couch, and stroked Isabelle's hair.

"I'll always be there for you." he whispered.

**Isabelle POV**

Isabelle first heard voices. A bunch of boys arguing.

"Shut it Mikey! You might wake her up!" an angry voice said.

"You worry too much." anther said, sarcastically. There was a thud, and someone groaned.

"Geez Raph! No need to hit me!" the voice said again. Isabelle slowly opened her eyes. Standing in front of her, were two large, mutant turtles. One had an orange mask, and the other had a red one.

"Raph?" she asked groggily, and his face lit up.

"Belle!" he nearly shouted, and engulfed her in a tight embrace. Isabelle hugged him back, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Raph said, pulling back and studying her face. Isabelle smiled.

"Of course I am." she said. Raph rolled his eyes, and pulled her into a tighter hug.

"I thought I lost you." he whispered into her ear. A tear escaped form Isabelle's eye.

"I thought I lost you, after that weirdo hit your head." she whispered back, and Raph laughed.

"He tried, but I had one thing to think about." he said, and Isabelle pulled back, raising an eyebrow.

"And what is that?" she asked.

"You." Raph said.

**Please Review!**

**Thanks so much!**

**Enchantress**


	14. Dad Problemos

**Hey Everybody!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, except for Isabelle.**

**Raph POV**

It had been a week since the attack on Isabelle. She lived in the lair with the guys, and April. aster Splinter had been training her every day with the boys and with April. Isabelle had finally found a place where she felt like she belonged. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey had become like her brothers, and Splinter had become the father that Isabelle had always wanted. Casey was like an annoying brother as well. Between him and Mikey, Isabelle was shocked she had remained sane while living in the lair. She hadn't been to school yet, and April had told all the teachers tat Isabelle had gotten very sick, and she brought home all of her homework, so Isabelle didn't miss anything. One day, the seven teenagers were relaxing in the lair on the couch. Isabelle was lying across the couch with her head in Raph's la, reading a book, and her lgs were lying on top of Mikey's. Donnie was sitting next to Mikey, and his arm was across April shoulders. Casey was sitting on the ground with Leo, and they were all watching, unfortunately, Space Heroes, Leo's favorite show.

"Why do you have to punish us? We didn't do anything wrong!" Mikey complained. Donnie snorted.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Mikey's right, Leo." he said, and Leo rolled his eyes at his brothers.

"Well, maybe if you shut up and actually watched it, you would like it!" he said, fixating his eyes back on the old television.

"But, Leo! No one is a dweeb like you!" Raph said, and Isabelle his arm.

"Don't be so mean to Leo! He needs all the friends he can get!" she said, and everyone laughed, while Leo just pouted good-naturedly. Then, they all heard a phone ring. Isabelle sat up, and reached into the pocket where she kept the phone Donnie had given her. She blanched when she saw the number.

"Belle? What's wrong?" Raph asked, touching her arm. Isabelle waved him off, and answered the call.

"Hello?" she asked, and an angry voice answered.

"Isabelle Jasmine Gold! Where the hell have you been?" her father yelled, and Isabelle flinched slightly.

"What do you mean, Dad?" she asked, and her friends quickly looked at her.

"Your principal called me, and told me that you have not been in school at all. Care to explain?" her dad asked.

"I've been sick. Didn't he tell you that?" Isabelle asked innocently. She could tell her father was getting exasperated.

"No he didn't. And why haven't you ben answering your apartment telephone? Where are you?" he yelled, and Isabelle held the phone away from her ear, flinching at the sudden increase in volume. Apparently the others could hear what he yelled, because April smiled sympathetically.

"Isabelle! Are you almost ready to go out?" she suddenly yelled, startling Donnie. Isabelle raised an eyebrow.

"Who was that? WHERE ARE YOU?" her father asked.

"That was my friend, April. We're going out to dinner tonight with a couple other friends from school. I've been out a lot during the week, that's why I haven't been picking my phone up." Isabelle said, smiling at April gratefully. Her father sighed on the other end of the call.

"Fine. I want you to go back to school once this weekend is over, or else I will stop paying for your karate classes." he said.

"Alright, Dad. Bye." Isabelle said, and she hung up.

"Well, that sounded like an awesome conversation." Mikey said, grinning at Isabelle, who flopped backwards onto the couch.

"UGH!" she said, throwing an arm over her eyes dramatically.

"What happened, Nerd Bird?" Raph asked, tentatively touching her arms. Isabelle peeked out from under her arm.

"My dad heard I've been missing school, and he wants me to go back to school when the weekend is over. How am I going to do this?" she said, sitting up and sighing loudly. After Donnie had healed Isabelle's arms, they had left small scars all over her skin. The deeper cuts on her legs had left longer scars that wrapped around her thighs. Raph put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed lightly.

"Don't you worry. Remember what I told you? They aren't going to do anything as long as I'm with you." he said, and kissed her temple. Isabelle smiled at him, and rested her head on his shoulder.

**Please Review!**

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	15. High School Agian

**Hey Everybody!**

**I am so sorry for the wait. I had to finish one of my other fanfictions, and I am still getting into the groove of high school. I am also doing ym school's musical, and I basically have no life outside of it. Sorry!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, except for Isabelle.**

**Raph POV**

The next Monday, Raph, his brothers, April, Casey, and Isabelle were ready to go back to school. Raph could tell that Isabelle was very nervous. She had spent Sunday night in the main lair, pacing and wringing her hands tightly.

"What if they come back? What if I get teased even more because of my scars?" she kept saying over and over again. Now, the boys and April watched her, backpacks ready to leave.

"Belle!" Raph said, grabbing her shoulders. He looked her in the eye.

"Remember what I told you?" he asked, and Isabelle nodded.

"And this time, we'll be there." Leo said. The others nodded.

"Thanks guys." Isabelle said gratefully. The seven teens exited the safe haven of their home, and left for another dreaded week of school. Before they walked through the doors, however, Raph took Isabelle's hand in his own tigtly.

"Together." he said, and she smiled.

"Together." she replied. Mikey jumped between them.

"Together everyone!**(1)**" he shouted, making the others laugh.

"Seriously, Mikey?" Isabelle said, raising an eyebrow. The youngest blushed slightly.

"Whatever." he muttered, earning another laugh from his friends and brothers. The seven walked through the doors, and then split off for their own classes.

"We'll see you at lunch." Raph said, and his siblings, April, and Casey nodded.

"Thank goodness we have Science first." Isabelle said as the duo walked to their lockers, then to their science class.

"You've got that right, Belle." Raph said. They both sat down at their normal seats, and pulled out their books. The class was the same as always, with nothing new. Raph zoned out for most of the lesson, watching his girlfriend. He was awed at how she could make it through a torture session with Fishface, and with Karai, and still be alive, let along sane. He was shocked that she hadn't told the Shredder anything, even when her own life was on the line. She was most likely the strongest person Raph had ever met, besides his father. She was willing to keep going to school, even though it risked her being bullied even more, because of the scars on her arms. Raph then made a silent promise. He would do whatever it took to keep Isabelle safe, even if it meant putting himself in danger. The class ended quicker then Raph had expected, and the two walked out of their classroom. Then, Raph noticed what she was wearing.

"Did you take my sweatshirt?" he asked Isabelle, who smiled.

"Maybe." she said, laughing as they walked to their lockers. The red sweatshirt was a few sizes too big for her, but Raph thought that the color made her look more beautiful then a sunrise.

"I have a free period now. How about you?" Isabelle asked, and Raph grinned.

"Me too!" he said. Raph and Isabelle walked out to their table, and sat underneath the tree there. Before they sat down, however, Isabelle's phone rang.

"Hold on." she said. Raph watched her as she answered it. He saw her face grow more and more distressed, and he noticed, even from his spot under the tree, tears beginning to form in er eyes. She hung up and walked towards him, slowly and deliberately.

"What happened?" Raph asked, and Isabelle began to cry. She fell into Raph's arms, and he hugged her tightly.

"That was my dad. Apparently after Mom died, and he started going on business trips, he adopted twins. A boy and a girl. He wants me to come to his house and get to know them for a while. He said for the rest of the school year." she said, her shoulders shaking with sobs. Raph slipped down the trunk of their tree, still holding Isabelle.

"So you'll be going to live with him?" he asked.

"Unfortunately. Next weekend he's coming to pick me up. What am I going to do?" Isabelle asked, turning her tear-streaked face up to Raph. He gently wiped her tears away.

"You'll go with him." he said softly. She jerked away harshly, as if burned.

"What? How can you say that? I told you about our relationship! I cannot stay it him!" Isabelle said, suddenly angry.

"I know, and I wish you didn't have to, but it may keep you safe from Shredder and his goons. I'll do anything to protect you, Belle." Raph said, pulling her back towards him. Isabelle put her head on his chest.

"You really think that going away to my dad's house will protect me?" she asked quietly.

"Only if I get to say goodbye when your dad comes to get you." Raph said.

"I love you, you know that?" Isabelle said.

"Not as much as I love you." Raph replied, kissing the top of her head, tightening his hold on her.

**1- I am in a High School Musical mood today, because I watched HSM 3, and my brother's play is tonight, and he's in high school**

**Again, sorry for the wait! **

**You all are the best!**

**Enchantress**


	16. Goodbye

**Hey Everybody!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Isabelle.**

**Neutral POV**

"You're WHAT?" April asked as they all walked back to the lair from school. Isabelle looked away from her friends.

"I'm leaving. My dad wants me to spend some time with him and my new adopted siblings." she said. Raph put an arm around her.

"I thought you hated your father!" Mikey said, his big blue eyes wide.

"I do, but maybe this will help mend some things between us." Isabelle said quietly. Raph looked at his brothers.

"Plus, it will keep her safe from Shredder." he said, daring them silently to argue with him. Leo sighed.

"I guess you're right. Can we at least go with you to say goodbye?" the oldest brother said. Isabelle smiled sadly.

"Of course." she said.

**This is a time skip because the author is out of ideas for the rest of the week, and she wants Isabelle to leave. (Not really, but you get the drift.)**

**Saturday**

"So is this where he wanted to meet you?" Donnie asked. The brothers, Isabelle, April, and Casey were standing by the train station, waiting for Isabelle's father.

"Yup." Isabelle said, and she placed her backpack on top of her suitcase. She had said goodbye to Master Splinter back at the lair, and she had cried terribly. Now, Isabelle was dreading saying goodbye to the others.

"What time is it?" Mikey asked. Raph checked his phone.

"Almost one." he said sadly. Isabelle took a deep breath, and turned to April. She smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at the end of the summer." she said, trying to ignore the tears forming in her eyes. April smiled back at her, and the two girls hugged each other tightly.

"Please stay safe." April whispered, pulling away. Isabelle nodded. She turned to Casey.

"Make sure they don't do anything stupid." Isabelle said, hugging him.

"Of course, Gold." he said, grinning. She laughed, and then hugged Donnie.

"Don't blow anything up." Isabelle said.

"No promises." Donnie said. Mikey pushed Donnie away, and hugged Isabelle tightly.

"I'll miss you, Izzy." he said. Isabelle hugged him back, the tears threatening to spill over. She hugged Leo next.

"Please make sure that they all stay safe." Isabelle said, taking a shuddering breath.

"Of course. Watch yourself, alright?" Leo said, pulling away. She nodded, smiling. The five of them turned and walked away, April throwing looks back over to the two that were left, and there were tears in her eyes. Isabelle took another breath, and turned to her boyfriend.

"So..." she started. Raph smiled slightly.

"So..." he said. Isabelle stood still for a moment, then threw herself into Raph's arms and all of her tears began to stream from her eyes. Raph held her tightly.

"I wish I was going with you. Can't your dad let you have a pet turtle?" he said, and Isabelle let out a watery laugh.

"He doesn't like them. He doesn't like anything that has to do with water, for some reason." she said, and Raph brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Isabelle leaned into his touch, taking his hand and pressing it to her cheek.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you more." Raph said, and he leaned down, and kissed her gently. His arms wrapped around her waist, and her arms went up around his neck. They would have stayed that way forever, but the clanging of the clock tower near the train station broke them apart. Isabelle glanced up at the clock, and smiled sadly at Raph. A car pulled up to the curb a few feet away from where they were standing.

"I should go." Raph said, stepping away slightly. Isabelle grabbed his hand, and pulled him back, hugging him tightly.

"I'm going to miss you more than you will ever know, Nerd Bird." Raph said, and he kissed the top of her head.

"I'll miss you so much more, Muscle Man." Isabelle said. Raph pulled away, and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Swear that you'll call me if something happens. I'll find you, and I'll bring you home." he said. Isabelle laughed.

"I will. I'll write, and call you every chance I get." she said, and Raph grinned. He kissed her again, and slowly walked away. Isabelle stood there, staring after him, wishing with all her heart that she could run after him.

"Isabelle! Let's go!" a man stepped out from the car. He had the same hair as Isabelle, and that was all they shared. Isabelle had dancing, laughing eyes, and this man's eyes were strict, and cold. He was wearing a dark suit, looking very business-like. Isabelle sighed, and put her backpack on he r back, and pulled her suitcase after her.

"Hi Dad." she said. The man looked at her, and Isabelle thought she saw a sparkle of kindness in his eyes.  
"Put your things in the back, and we'll leave." he said. She sighed. Nothing had changed. Isabelle did as she was told, and climbed into the passenger seat. As the car drove away, she looked out the window, and smiled. In an alley, almost invisible to the naked eye, hiding in the shadows, Isabelle made out four, large, dark shapes, along with two smaller ones. She waved out her window, and six hands waved back at her, four of them with only three fingers.

"I'll miss you all." Isabelle whispered, and she rested her head against the window, tears sparkling in her eyes.

**That was an emotional chapter!**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	17. Meet and Greet

**Hey Everybody!**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Isabelle.**

**Isabelle POV**

As the car pulled into a long driveway, Isabelle stared out the window. There was a giant house at the end, and a large forest was surrounding the rear of the house. Isabelle smiled to herself.

"That's a perfect place to train." she thought. The car stopped, and both occupants stepped out.

"I'll have someone bring your bags up to your room. Follow me." her father said. Isabelle walked up the steps, and through the doorway. She gaped at the large foyer, and heard her own footsteps echoing throughout the room.

"Kristina! Anthony! Come on down!" her father called. Two teenagers, a boy and a girl, both around Isabelle's age, came down the stairs. They both had dark brown hair, and bright green eyes. The girl was wearing light jeans, and a pale blue top, with white boots. The boy had dark jeans, and a green sweatshirt on, with green tennis shoes.

"Hi Daddy!" the girl said, smiling as she hugged her father. The boy smiled as well, and hugged him. Isabelle was shocked. Not at the teens, but at the actions of her father. He was being warm, and kind, and he was smiling and hugging the teens back as well. The boy noticed Isabelle, and tapped her father's shoulder.

"Whose this?" he asked. Isabelle crossed her arms.

"Kristina, Anthony, meet your sister, Isabelle. Isabelle, meet Kristina and Anthony, your new siblings." her father said, and Isabelle smiled politely.

"Hi." she said. Kristina looked her over intently. It was funny. After years of being bullied, Isabelle didn't feel self conscience. Isabelle was wearing a light purple blouse, and dark jeans, with black boots.

"Are you wearing a boy's jacket?" Anthony asked suddenly. Isabelle smiled slightly. She pulled the fabric closer around herself. Before she had left, Raph had placed his jacket tightly around her shoulders, telling her that he wanted her to keep it. She was determined to, no matter what happened.

"Yes." Isabelle said, standing straighter. Her father frowned.

"Why are you wearing a boy's jacket?" he asked cautiously. Isabelle smiled bigger.

"I find them more comfortable." she said.

"Kris, can you please show Isabelle to her room?" her father asked.

"Sure Daddy!" Kristina said, and Isabelle followed her up the stairs. The two girls reached a door, and Kristina opened it.

"Here's you room. My dad will probably want you downstairs for dinner, so be ready." she said, and walked back downstairs. Isabelle walked into her room, and saw her bags lying on her bed. She organized her clothing, then placed her posters on the walls of her room. Then, Isabelle pulled out her last two pictures. One was large, so she hung it on her wall. She had printed it out from her computer after she had gotten back from being kidnapped by Fishface, and Dogpound (which she thought were very strange names, but he couldn't argue with Mikey.). It was of a pitch black night, and there was a single silhouette of a large shape. Most would think it was a misshapen fire escape, or something normal like that, but Isabelle knew that it was of her favorite person in the world. Her second picture, she placed on her nightstand. It was of the lair, and it was just of her, the boys, and April. She smiled, thinking of when that had been taken. It had been the day her father had called her to tell her to go back to school. Leo was enraptured by his show, Mikey was apparently complaining, and Donnie and April were laughing. Isabelle had her head in Raph's lap, and was reading a book, and Raph had a slight smirk on his face. Casey had taken it, unknown to the others, and he had given it to Isabelle right before she left. Isabelle fell back onto her bed, and clutched the picture to her chest. Tears sprang into her eyes.

"I miss you." she whispered, closing her eyes. Then, her phone rang. Isabelle's eyes snapped open, and she grabbed it, not bothering to check the number, and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked anxiously. She waited for an answer, praying it was him.

"Hey, Belle." She sighed when she heard Raph's voice on the other end.

"Hey Muscles." Isabelle said happily. There was a slight scuffle at Raph's end. As that was going on, Isabelle put her phone on speaker so that she could sit on her bed, and not worry about dropping her phone.

"Let me talk to her! I want to talk to Izzy!" she laughed when she heard Mikey's voice.

"Hi Mikey. Raph, why don't you put me on speaker?" Isabelle said, smiling. A quiet beep was heard on her boyfriend's end.

"There we go." Leo's voice came through. Isabelle could picture the scene as if she was there in the lair. Space Heroes was probably on mute, and the phone was probably lying on the table. Leo, Mikey, and Casey were most likely on the ground by the table, and Raph, April, and Donnie were sitting on the couch.

"Hey everybody!" Isabelle said.

"Hi Isabelle! How's your dad's place?" April asked.

"It's huge, and really beautiful. I met my new siblings, also." Isabelle said.

"Are they nice?" Casey was heard.

"I guess. I haven't spent too much time with them." she said, "I'm supposed to have dinner with them tonight."

"What are the surroundings like?" Donnie asked.

"There's a huge forest around the rear of the house, so it's a great place to train secretly. I'll probably start tomorrow. Apparently I'm also going to be home-schooled." Isabelle said. There was a slight groan from the other end.

"Ouch. I hope that won't be as bad as it sounds." Casey said. Isabelle smirked.

"Yeah, me too." she said, her voice growing soft. Then, there was a pounding on her door that startled her.

"Dad wants you downstairs." Anthony's voice reached Isabelle's ears. She sighed heavily.

"Alright. I'll be coming down soon." she said. Her new brother's footsteps echoed further and further away, and Raph's voice came through the phone.

"Who was that?" he asked, and Isabelle could see him in her mind, tense and protective. She giggled.

"Just my new brother, Anthony. No need to get all protective, Raph." she said happily.

"Whoa, man. Even far away she knows what you're doing." Mikey said in an awed voice.

"We should let you go. Have fun at your new house!" April said, and there was a chorus of goodbyes, the loudest being Mikey and Raph.

"Bye guys. I'll talk to you later." Isabelle said, and she hung up. Then, taking a deep breath, she opened her door, and walked downstairs with a sigh to join her new family for dinner.

Sorry for the wait!

**Please Review! More Reviews= Faster Updates!**

**Bye!**  
**Enchantress**


End file.
